


undivided attention

by amorevolous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorevolous/pseuds/amorevolous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long couple of weeks for both of them, but Tetsurou has the perfect plan for unwinding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undivided attention

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first haikyuu!! fic, and the first thing i've written in a long time. i'm pretty rusty, but the only way to get better is through practice, right?

"I'm home.."

Kenma's voice trails off uncertainly as he appears in the bedroom doorway, his grip on his bag slackening enough that it slips off his shoulder and falls to the floor with a dull thud. His eyes have gone wide as he takes in the figure sprawled out on the bed, a faint blush cresting over the curve of his nose.

It's a better reaction than Tetsurou could have hoped for. 

"What - Kuro -?" 

Speechless, too. Tetsurou grins, pats the mattress invitingly where he's laying on his side, head propped up by his fist. He's wearing nothing but a pair of black stockings held up with a lacy garter, and the flimsiest pair of panties he could find. "Welcome home."

Kenma shuffles into the room, body moving like he's in a trance. "Where did you get this?"

Tetsurou shrugs. "Bought it online. I had a feeling you'd like it." 

He's been planning this for weeks, is the thing, just waiting for the right moment to spring this surprise. Between classes and volleyball and part-time jobs, their schedules have been so _busy_ lately. Tonight is the first in a long while that they can both afford a night off. 

But as Kenma draws nearer, Tetsurou can see the slight bruising under his eyes that speaks volumes for his exhaustion and he starts to doubt his timing. He'd only been thinking that he misses him, misses spending time doing things that aren't eating or homework. How selfish.

"Hey," he starts, voice low and concerned, but Kenma isn't looking at him. Not at his face, anyway. He seems to be quite taken with Tetsurou's choice of attire, leaning in closer to trail his fingertips over the material of his stockings. All thoughts of Kenma's poor sleeping habits go right out the window with that touch, Tetsurou's breath caught and goosebumps breaking out over his skin. 

"I didn't think you'd like it _this_ much," he teases, snickering when Kenma's nose scrunches in embarrassment. 

Ignoring him, Kenma slips his fingers under one of the straps connecting the stockings to the garter. Tetsurou had spent nearly five minutes twisting this way and that in front of his full-length mirror, admiring the way his legs look in the sheer black stockings. The garter sits low on his hips, all black lace with a cute little bow on the front, satin straps connected to the cuff of his stockings. And then there are the panties - also lace, a simple bikini-cut that rides a little lower thanks to his cock pushing out at the front and tugging down the waistband. 

He looks _good_ , and he knows it. 

“Are you just gonna stare at me all night or were you planning on doing something?”

Kenma scowls. "Maybe I'll just do my homework." But his hands are still tracing Tetsurou's thighs, so they both know _that_ isn't happening.

"Don't be like that," Tetsurou says, sitting up and leaning in to nose along Kenma's jaw. He tucks Kenma's hair behind his ear and brushes his lips against the lobe, Kenma's grip on his thighs tightening for just a second. His breath hitches as his body sways closer and Tetsurou nips at the edge of his ear, tugging it gently between his teeth.

Kenma's eyes are bright when their gazes meet, lips just barely parted and cheeks stained Tetsurou's favorite shade of pink. Tetsurou's hands slide up to his shoulders to push his jacket down and off, and it flutters near-silently to the floor. Nudging their foreheads together, he watches the way Kenma's eyes dart to avoid him, hands kneading nervously at the muscles of his thigh. It's so cute how he still gets this flustered, even after all this time. 

"Kenma," he murmurs quietly, lips ghosting over the other boy's. Kenma's tongue darts out to wet his lips and they're so close he brushes Tetsurou's too, makes a small noise in the back of his throat at the contact. 

Smiling slowly, Tetsurou leans in to brush a kiss at the corner of his mouth, hiding a laugh when Kenma's grip tightens again. Probably sensing his amusement, Kenma huffs and turns his face just enough to slot their lips together. Tetsurou watches his eyes flutter shut, the way his brow furrows for a moment before smoothing out as he sinks into the kiss. 

And then Kenma is licking at his mouth _again_ , deliberately, and Tetsurou's eyes close as he forgets about watching and focuses on _feeling_ , instead. Kenma's nose is pressed against his cheek, his tongue just barely pushing past the seam of his lips as Tetsurou opens up for him. His hands slide up to curve around his waist and he crawls partway into Tetsurou's lap, forcing him to lean back on his elbows to balance the two of them. 

Kenma's thigh presses between his legs and Tetsurou groans, canting his hips up to grind his half-hard cock against him, the fabric of the panties sliding over his skin like a caress. Kenma's breath puffs out, warm on his cheeks, as he pulls back to kiss down the side of Tetsurou's jaw. 

"I _knew_ you'd like them," he says with a shaky laugh. Kenma responds by nipping at the hinge of his jaw. His hands slide back down over his hips, fingers tracing the edge of the panties and raising goosebumps on Tetsurou's skin.

The bed creaks beneath them as Kenma moves to straddle Tetsurou's thighs, knees on either sides of his hips. His mouth closes around the base of his throat and Tetsurou can't hold back his groan as Kenma bites down, tongue lapping at his skin to soothe the sting. He rolls his hips again but there's nothing but air, Kenma's body too far for him to reach. 

His cock is hard enough that the head threatens to push past the waistband of his panties; the tiny scrap of fabric had barely been enough to cover him _before_ , pulled tight over his balls. Tetsurou reaches for the hem of Kenma's shirt and tugs it up, forcing Kenma away from his neck long enough to pull it over his head.

His hair fluffs up as it's disturbed and Tetsurou can't help snickering at the sight. 

"Shut up, Kuro," Kenma grumbles, planting a hand in the center of his chest and shoving him down against the pillows. 

He grunts as he falls back, blinking up at Kenma. "You're hot when you're bossy." 

"I'm not," Kenma says in what he would claim _isn't_ a whine. He buries his face in Tetsurou's shoulder, the heat of his blush warming Tetsurou's skin. Grinning, Tetsurou reaches up to card his fingers through the dyed strands - it's gotten long again, nearly brushing his shoulders. He'll have to remind him to schedule another cut soon. 

"You're always hot," he insists, turning his face to brush his lips over Kenma's temple - the only part of his skin he can reach from this angle. 

"Stop talking." The words are muffled, spoken against his collarbone. Tetsurou hums his acquiescence - as much as he loves to shower Kenma in compliments, he doesn't want to fluster him too much and spoil the mood. 

When there's no immediate response, Kenma starts trailing kisses over his shoulder and towards his chest. Tetsurou keeps his hand in his hair as Kenma works his way down his abdomen, lips nothing more than a teasing brush across his skin. He spreads his legs once Kenma's scooted low enough that he's no longer trapped under him, sighing as Kenma's hands smooth over his thighs and down over his stocking-covered calves. 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Tetsurou curls his fingers in a loose fist around Kenma's hair, eyes hooded as he watches Kenma drag his bottom lip down past his navel to the waistband of the panties. And then Kenma looks up, meets his gaze head-on as he scoots lower still and brushes a closed-mouth kiss against the base of Tetsurou's lace-covered cock. 

" _Fuck_ , Kenma," he sighs, adjusting his grip as a few strands fall out of his fist. Kenma's eyes lower to his task and he presses the flat of his tongue against the same spot he'd kissed moments ago, dragging it straight up to the tip. Tetsurou groans, canting his hips up towards Kenma's mouth shamelessly, eyes fluttering shut and then flying open with a yelp as Kenma fits his lips around the head of his cock and _sucks_.

When Kenma looks back up at him there's a slight tilt to his mouth that Tetsurou knows on anyone else would be a full-fledged smirk. "Drawer," he says simply.

"Wha - oh!" Realization dawns on him as Kenma raises his eyebrows expectantly, and Tetsurou has to release his hold on him to twist around and stretch to reach the bedside drawer where they stash their supplies. It doesn't help that Kenma goes right back to it, mouthing at his cock through the lacy fabric and reaching around to palm at his balls.

It takes a moment of fumbling for him to find the small bottle and a condom. He ends up slamming the drawer shut with more force than necessary as he flops back onto the bed, hips still tilted up towards Kenma's mouth as he works him over, panties damp from the combination of Kenma's spit and the precome smearing across Tetsurou's skin. 

Dropping them on the mattress beside his hip, Tetsurou throws an arm over his eyes and tries to remember how to breathe. Kenma's moved on from his balls to rub between his cheeks, the sensation of the lace rubbing against him a little strange but not unwelcome. 

Finally, Kenma pulls back, planting one final kiss on his hip before sitting up between his legs. Tetsurou is very glad he'd had the foresight to put the panties on _over_ the garter and stockings, because it makes it easier for Kenma to pull them down his legs without having to dismantle everything else. 

He reaches for the bottle of lube, climbs over Tetsurou again and slicks up two fingers to press between his legs as he leans down for a kiss. Tetsurou reaches for him eagerly, both hands cupping his face as Kenma's finger teases at that puckered ring of muscle. Biting at Kenma's mouth as soon as he's in reach, he parts his lips to slide their tongues together messily. Kenma braces a hand beside his head, tip of his finger slipping inside and immediately sinking down to the second knuckle as Tetsurou groans into his mouth.

Planting both feet on the bed, Tetsurou arches up into the touch, rolling his hips to grind against Kenma's hand. Kenma pulls away from the kiss, both of them breathing heavy, and touches their foreheads together as he starts to press a second finger in alongside the first. 

"Shit," Tetsurou curses, wincing a little at the stretch. His hands move to Kenma's hips and then to the front of his jeans once he realizes Kenma is still wearing them, fingers shaking a little as he starts to unfasten them. Kenma's finger slides inside and he crooks them once, flexing, coaxing another groan out of Tetsurou. He can feel Kenma's breath against his face, panting almost as hard as himself, hair hanging down around them like a curtain. His eyes are open when Tetsurou looks up at him, gaze heavy with intent. 

But he doesn't hold eye contact for long, blinking slowly and pulling back to drag his lips along Tetsurou's jaw. His fingers are barely moving, Tetsurou doing most of the work as he rocks his hips up, fucking himself on Kenma's hand. 

Pushing Kenma's jeans down past his hips, he manages a breathless chuckle as he watches Kenma shimmy the rest of the way out of them, kicking them aside to land on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Even from this angle, Tetsurou can see the way the front of his briefs are tented, Kenma's cock pushing through the fabric obscenely. 

The sight makes Tetsurou's mouth water and he starts to reach around, fingertips just brushing the waistband of Kenma's shorts before his hand is batted away. 

"Hey - _ah!_ " His protest is cut off as Kenma opts to _finally_ start working his fingers, the sudden pleasure from them sending a zing down Tetsurou's spine. "That's - cheating." 

Kenma's gaze is warm when Tetsurou looks up at him, mouth curved in the barest hint of a smile - which, for Kenma, might as well be a grin. 

"I can stop?" he offers, far too innocently. Tetsurou isn't sure which of their friends finally taught him the merits of a sense of humor but he's not sure he appreciates it. (It was probably that Shorty, but he's the _last_ person Tetsurou wants to think about right now.)

"Don't - _fuck_ \- don't you dare," he hisses back, eyes rolling as Kenma's fingers flex and stretch inside him, just shy of finding that one spot to set Tetsurou's nerves on fire. He's ninety percent sure it's on purpose - Kenma is the worst kind of tease.

Which is why it’s completely unsurprising that this is when Kenma decides to pull his hand back, wiping it on his briefs and sitting back. Tetsurou's eyes narrow, but then Kenma reaches for the condom and suddenly he's a lot less disappointed.

"Turn over," Kenma says, head bowed as he focuses on divesting himself of his underwear and tearing the foil packet open. Tetsurou takes a moment to admire Kenma's cock where it hangs between his legs, flushed pink and curving up. He kind of wants to get his mouth on it but he knows how counter-productive that would be - it's been a while since the last time Kenma fucked him and if Tetsurou tries to get him on his back now he'll just stay there and make him do all the work. 

So he does as he's asked - told, really - flipping onto his stomach and pushing up onto his knees, arching his back with his head on the pillows. He can't see Kenma's reaction from here, but the telling sound of latex crinkling behind him is confirmation that he's not completely unaffected. Tetsurou grins. 

He jumps barely a moment later, Kenma's hands landing on his hips and smoothing over the curve of his ass to spread his cheeks wider. The bed creaks as Kenma crawls closer, Tetsurou’s heart beating with anticipation as he arches closer instinctively. Kenma's thumb brushes against his hole and Tetsurou groans, cock twitching between his legs. 

One hand disappears and then there's the head of Kenma's cock nudging at him, Tetsurou biting down on his lip as it starts to push inside past that tight ring of muscle. He feels like the breath has been forced out of him, a low whine building in the back of his throat because Kenma doesn't stop until he's almost completely bottomed out. 

He's so _full_ , fingers fisted in the sheets and chest heaving. Kenma's hands are tight on his hips, holding him up as Tetsurou trembles. It hurts but it's so good; the best kind of ache. 

"Shit, Kenma," he pants out, rolling his hips slowly as much as he can manage in Kenma's grip and shuddering at the burn as Kenma's cock moves inside him. Behind him, Kenma's breathing hard enough that Tetsurou can hear him fighting for breath, and more than anything he wishes he could see the look on Kenma's face.

After a moment Kenma's grip eases enough that Tetsurou doesn't have to fight against him to move, but the new freedom only makes him ache _more_. He feels like he's on a knife edge just from this, Kenma's cock inside him, his own full and heavy and getting wetter at the tip with every second.

"Kenma," he whines again, this time a plea as he arches his back further, spreads his knees just a little wider and groans at the way this makes Kenma's cock shift inside him. 

A hand slides up his hip and across to the small of his back and then Kenma's moving, a slow roll of his hips that has Tetsurou feeling every inch, helpless to stop the little sounds that crawl up his throat. 

"Please," he whines, face pressed hard against the pillow. What exactly he's asking for, he has no idea. Tetsurou's mind is a fog, all his senses narrowed down to Kenma's cock inside him, his hands burning into his skin like a brand, his own cock aching with the need to be touched. But not yet - one touch and it'll all be over. 

Kenma's hand on his back presses down harder and his hips start moving faster, the angle changing as Kenma sinks back onto his heels and pulls Tetsurou down with him. Tetsurou groans as he feels Kenmas' cock sink deeper, _finally_ finding that spot inside him that makes him cry out, spine arching and toes curling. 

His hips grind in a slow circle as Kenma drives up inside him, both hands on Tetsurou's hips and gripping tight. Tetsurou's so close; he can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, face hot and fingers growing stiff from the way he's been clinging to the sheets. 

Kenma's hands are flexing against him, kneading at his skin as the snap of his hips becomes sharper. He’s losing his rhythm, falling apart faster than Tetsurou can keep up. He can hear the small, quiet whines Kenma can't bite back when he's this close to the edge, and reaches between his legs to finally get a hand around his cock. 

" _Fuck_ ," he chokes out, his own rhythm faltering as he strokes himself hard and fast, hips grinding up into his fist and back down onto Kenma's cock as he chases the feeling building in his stomach. His balls draw up tight and his back arches as he slams back _hard_ onto Kenma, vision greying out at the edges as he comes with a strangled cry and spills all over his fist. 

Kenma is still moving inside him, fingers clawing at him now as he ruts desperately against him, sending little shocks up Tetsurou's spine even after he's stopped stroking himself, hand curled loosely around the base of his cock. It's very nearly too much, pleasure tipping closer to pain, but then Kenma folds forward and goes still, fingers like a vice as his cock pulses inside him. There's nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing, Kenma's orgasms always near-silent, and then he slumps across Tetsurou's back, spent. 

"Crushing me," Tetsurou grumbles, slowly stretching out his legs and groaning at the burn in his thighs as he does so. He's too hot, between his own body warmed up from the exertion and Kenma draped over his back, both of them slick with sweat. It's kind of disgusting, actually.

But before he can complain again, Kenma manages to shakily push himself up onto one arm as he reaches between them to pull out - Tetsurou grimaces at the uncomfortable sensation - and remove the condom. Luckily, it falls straight into the wastebasket because Tetsurou really didn't want to have to clean up a streak of semen off the floor. Again. 

"Don't fall asleep," he says as Kenma fits himself in the space between Tetsurou and the wall, prepared to do exactly that. 

"Tired," is all Kenma says, eyes already closed.

Sighing, Tetsurou pushes himself up and then reaches back to unhook the garter belt before rolling down the stockings. There's a streak of come on the garter but that'll be easy enough to wash out. Dropping it in the pile with the rest of Kenma's clothes, Tetsurou pads out to the bathroom to wipe himself down and returns moments later with a damp cloth to do the same for Kenma.

The sheets have been stripped from the bed and shoved into the corner by the closet but Kenma hasn't made much effort besides that, curled up on the bare mattress and probably halfway asleep by now. 

Sighing, Tetsurou nudges at him until he's got enough room to wipe him down, then tosses the used cloth on top of the sullied sheets. "We can't sleep like this, Kenma."

One of those golden eyes open a crack, just enough for Kenma to glare at him, before sliding shut. Tetsurou sighs again.

Another trip, this time out to the hall closet for spare sheets. He starts to fit them around the mattress, maneuvering around Kenma's body as best he can since the boy is being especially obstinate. By the time he's finished all his exhaustion from earlier has doubled, and he drops onto the bed with a groan. 

"Next time, you're changing the sheets," he grumbles at the boy beside him. 

Reaching for the blanket, Kenma draws them up around them both. "Go to sleep, Kuro."

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on [tumblr](http://kozumetetsu.tumblr.com) so we can cry about volleyball dorks together :')


End file.
